


「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实② Day2-TBC

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory III | Trapped
Genre: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q
Summary: 写在前面>>>本篇是飞唐的ABO试写文（划重点）Alpha唐 × Omega飞（在我这里攻受、AO不可逆）可能带私设，会否OOC不敢保证故事情节还是延续Day1但作为新坑的练笔如果这篇行文够流畅，没有显见的bug换人话说，就是能继续编下去的话新坑会考虑基于ABO世界观展开虽然知道万事开头难，但这也太特么难了。。光是给唐老大和孟警官设定信息素差不多花了我3天时间，和300多软妹币（黑人问号脸）为了研究气味，前后买了十多支香水小样查了无数香料的气味描述从直观到凭空想象无所不用其极等到这篇文生出来的时候我差不多已经是条嗅觉失灵，外加10级智障的废鱼了最后，祝各位看文愉快！





	「圈套|飞唐」荼蘼之实② Day2-TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面>>>  
本篇是飞唐的ABO试写文（划重点）  
Alpha唐 × Omega飞  
（在我这里攻受、AO不可逆）  
可能带私设，会否OOC不敢保证  
故事情节还是延续Day1
> 
> 但作为新坑的练笔  
如果这篇行文够流畅，没有显见的bug  
换人话说，就是能继续编下去的话  
新坑会考虑基于ABO世界观展开
> 
> 虽然知道万事开头难，但这也太特么难了。。  
光是给唐老大和孟警官设定信息素  
差不多花了我3天时间，和300多软妹币（黑人问号脸）  
为了研究气味，前后买了十多支香水小样  
查了无数香料的气味描述  
从直观到凭空想象无所不用其极  
等到这篇文生出来的时候  
我差不多已经是条嗅觉失灵，外加10级智障的废鱼了  
最后，祝各位看文愉快！

Day2-Part1>>>

关于飞唐的ABO设定  
Alpha唐 × Omega飞  
————

唐老大的信息素：冷杉皮革龙涎香  
香水参考：John Varvatos Dark Rebel + Dior Sauvage, 2015  
气味描述：原初密林通往荒芜雪野的小径，清冽颓冷渐入空灵。转眼陷落灯红酒绿的夜幕里，琥珀调微微上扬，忽闪着勾人的幽光。如今皮革烟草加身，清情冷性的皮囊下，从前那个裹着牛仔的烂漫少年，被悄悄封存于灵魂深处。

孟警官的信息素：檀木无花果  
香水参考：Diptyque Philosykos EDT + Serge Lutens Santal Majuscule, 2012  
气味描述：辛香敦厚，暖意融融的檀木芬芳，一丝清甜奶香若隐若现。仲夏午后的斜阳里，满眼青绿的无花果树下，得了浮生半日闲的随性少年正睡得酣熟，掌心露出半颗甜香四溢的软糯果实。光影斑驳微风拂过，清新的无花果叶缀满一身素衣。

楔子>>>

解毒剂注入孟少飞身体后的一段时间里，唐毅一度数分读秒般目不转睛地观察着他的身体反应，片刻未曾松懈。千帆历尽出入生死的唐老大，此刻却毫不自知的陷入面对“小场面”本不该有的紧绷心绪中。分针悄悄跑过了半个钟面，唐毅几乎凝神至望眼欲穿，终于感觉到眼前的人原本泛着青白的面色，逐渐恢复了一丝血气，让颊边因为情潮染上的那抹艳色，不至于那般醒目而突兀，昏睡中仍不太安生的面部表情也渐渐平和……

虽然他从未怀疑过江家的本事，更相信自己相交多年的家伙，是个技术过硬的实力派，但只要遇上孟少飞，理智总会自动退贤让位。习惯了所有事情都在掌控之下，突然面对心脏悬空无处着落的失重感，让唐毅焦躁不安，惯有的淡定早已不知所踪，此刻所能做出的任何反应，均来自本能。

随着时间推移，床上昏睡的人，呼吸趋于平稳，面色愈见缓和。唐毅依照江劲堂此前的嘱咐，将浑身虚软的孟少飞拥在身前喂水，奈何怀里的人根本乏力到睁不开眼，水液濡湿了胸前一片，真正喂进嘴里的所剩无几。唐毅叹了口，无奈还是用了老方法——微凉的液体蕴着唐毅口腔内的温度，缓缓哺入孟少飞口中，如一泓清泉潺湲流淌，平息了血液里躁动因子的翻涌。唐毅似是听到孟少飞自心底发出的一声叹慰，唇齿间多了丝疼惜，原本单纯的喂水，临了变成了痴缠。

不知是否因为此前的心浮气躁，唐毅原本敛得深沉的信息素，稍稍有些压不住，释出的气味更是少了平日里的清冽沉冷，野放又勾人的霸道气息渐渐清晰。忆起曾被某人突然造访的发情期，勾动天雷地火的那一次，唐毅饶是佩服自己当时的“坐怀不乱”，仅仅只是咬破腺体的临时标记，对彼时只是互生好感阶段的二人来说，是最合乎情理的处理方式。相形之下，如今两情相悦又灵肉交融，此刻体内溢满荷尔蒙的这股浮躁，变得更难控制。

但对虚弱的孟少飞而言，这无疑是种精神压力。即便此刻唐毅的信息素里，未带任何胁迫与攻击性，但对于一个还未被完全标记的Omega而言，自然法则下，自动臣服于Alpha的强势气场，是种毫无选择的本能，非关Alpha有心或无意。只是反骨如孟少飞，比起普通Omega更不甘于这种天生的弱势。这也是为什么，他和唐毅初遇的那段争锋相对的日子里，唐老大一度对这初生牛犊不怕虎的鲁莽小子，有着深刻印象。敛在抑制剂作用下几不可闻的信息素，加之爆冲的脾性与灵敏的反应能力，让唐毅这样的极品Alpha，在相识之初都无法判断这小警察的性别属性。

相识的过往，像是走马灯一样，匆匆绕着两人流转。在唐毅心念蠢动之际，越来越浓郁的信息素，像是一张无形的网，正不断缠绕裹缚慢慢收紧，模糊间让孟少飞心底泛起异样。唐毅终于喂完了杯子里的最后一口水，略有不舍的撤出在孟少飞口里翻搅的舌，意犹未尽地一口一口轻轻抿着软嫩又有些肿胀的唇瓣。想着，解毒剂看样子是已经起效了，或许稍后抱他泡个药浴，舒缓下前夜留在身体里的艰涩……然后，事情的发展，却未能让唐毅片刻安心。

床上原本安静躺着的人，突然眉头拧了拧，整张脸微微皱起来，一声难受的嘤咛，伴随着徒然急促的轻喘，又狠狠握住了唐毅的心脏。孟少飞艰难的想要撑开眼皮，视网膜上堪堪映出唐毅模糊却不会错认的轮廓，他嘴唇掀了掀，嘶哑的嗓音如砂纸般，断续着语不成调，但唐毅却听得真切——他的小警察正喊着难受，他需要自己的帮助。

当周身的体温突然急剧飙升，孟少飞好不容易恢复正常的面色，被再次晕开的潮红熏染。未着寸缕的光裸身躯，很快浮起一层细密的汗，裸露在外的每寸肌理都在身体不自觉的轻颤下，折射出莹白的光……如若不是那鼓鼓囊囊的后颈腺体，正散发着浓郁甜香，而这气息又曾让唐毅印象深刻不容错记 ，他搞不好会以为，早前残留下来的性奋剂又再次觉醒起效。但当孟少飞信息素里，原本木质调的辛香变得甜软，只有发情期才会特别突出的奶香变得越来越清晰；高热的体温炙烤着，整个人都变得湿淋淋，仿佛快要融化一般；还有那不断蠕动着往他怀里钻，嗅着蹭着寻求他Alpha信息素抚慰的焦躁小模样——这些已然不能再明显的发情期征兆，让唐毅不得不正视当下的状况。令他无比头疼的是，孟少飞现在需要的是绝对静养，而非这样因为生理性诱发导致的，毫无选择的抵死缠绵。

江劲堂才和衣躺下不足半小时，就被像是上辈子欠了他人命债般的唐老大，毫不怜香惜玉的粗暴摇醒。咕哝着来不及发脾气的江医师，恢复清醒的下一秒立刻意识到，必是小警察出了什么问题，才会让唐老大一改泰山崩于前而面不改色的冰山死人脸。于是识相地赶在唐毅揪他衣襟把他拽起来前，江劲堂已经一个鲤鱼打挺，抄起他的医疗工具箱，直奔二楼的主卧室。

正文>>>

孟少飞竟然是被自己浓郁到有些腻人的信息素给唤醒的，因为刑警的工作需要，他一直有定期服用警局配备的医用抑制剂。虽然是药三分毒，长期服用抑制剂对身体伤害很大，但队里没有任何一个人，希望执行任务到中途，被突然造访的发情期尴尬扰乱局面，尤其是弱势的Omega。所以，究竟有多少年没有这么清晰地闻到过自己的信息素，他已经完全记不清了。

对于抑制剂的使用及发情期注意事项，是警校针对Omega学员特定开设的一门课。但从来鲁莽冲动的孟少飞，从学警时期就有着自己的一套行事准则，让警校长官时常头疼的，不光是他野马般不受条条框框管束的行动力，还有他总与常规思维背道而驰的清奇脑洞。小警察秉着一腔为人民服务，保护大众人身财产安全的热情，又怎么会有闲工夫，去理会性别差异带来的那一丢丢局限与不便。所以，对于Omega健康教育这种婆婆妈妈的课程，还是小学警的孟少飞打心眼里不待见。

但夜路走多了总怕遇到阿飘，胆大妄为的后果，未必是某人承担得起的。孟同学在毕业前的某次实习考核中，因为疏忽大意未按规定随身携带抑制剂出任务，又好死不死发情期突然提前——而因为个体差异与药剂管控，每个Omega的抑制剂都有独立处方，无法互相借用——最后被pub角落里正“溜冰”上头的混混们逮个正着，险些被拖进脏兮兮的巷子里为所欲为……那一次，也是唯一一次，让孟少飞深刻领悟到了性别的弱势，与不守规则的严重后果。作为警校各项考核蝉联榜首的风云人物，是同届很多Alpha都自叹不如的能力者，他曾对自己的专业能力与临场应变反应有绝对的自信。然而，身为Omega，在自然法则面前，再强硬的人也会有无力的时候，在发情期的生理反应下，毫无反抗地化作一滩软泥。

当浑身被高温引发的燥热，逼得汗水淋漓，同样泥泞不堪变得湿软的，还有下身那难以启齿的部位——但彼时的小警察已经无暇顾及被打湿一片的下身衣着，因为从骨髓深处疯狂叫嚣着渴求的欲念，正一步步吞噬他的清醒意志。发情期的反应来势猛烈，让孟少飞所有的感官机能当场罢工，如果不是当时指挥行动的长官及时发现，后果不堪设想，而他最后是在医院的病床上熬过了这场失控的突变。也因此，在孟警官漂亮到足以四处炫耀的成绩单里，此次实习考核的结果，成为了唯一的污点，他还因此受到处分，成了学弟妹以儆效尤的反面教材。

故而，在孟少飞有限的“负面档案”里，发情期失控是他最不愿意提及或回想的。虽然也曾在警局的公共浴室，听过一些Omega同僚的旖旎情事——原来发情期也可以是另一种体验。但仅有的经历，除了丢脸就只剩挫败感，并没有给到他验证所闻的机会，相反倒是留下了些许阴影……

唐毅推门而入的瞬间，被破门而出的浓郁甜香勾得下身一紧，险些昏了头。他从来都知道，孟少飞对于自己的吸引力与影响力，即便平日里，他们彼此都有将信息素信细心敛藏，但小警察身上略带肃穆的独特檀香，总有一丝软萌的奶香掺杂其中；情绪高涨时，原本几不可闻属于无花果叶的清爽气味便会浓郁几分，整个人闻起来更是鲜甜多汁——饶是若隐似现，闻过心动过便再难忘却。何况此刻满室肆意弥漫着属于小警察的独特奇香，如同刻意勾引般全然失控——芬芳萦绕鼻端，悸动勾缠心尖——唐毅感觉此刻需要医生的，恐怕不单单孟少飞这个Omega，还有自己这个被诱发易感期，兽欲即将失控的Alpha。

紧跟唐毅身后迟一步进门的江劲堂，并未受到满室浓郁的Omega信息素的影响。因为，他是个对AO信息素均不敏感的Beta，也正因为这个属性，他才能心无旁骛地履行他医者的职责。推开止步不前挡住去路的唐毅，江劲堂快步走近床边，手势利落地打开医疗箱，取出对应工具，检查孟少飞的各项体征。唐毅像是经过了半个世纪之久的“固原凝神”，终于能好好开口讲话。

“江劲堂，你确定你的解毒剂真的没问题吗？” 话音未落，江劲堂的白眼跟着飞射过来。

“我没跟你说过厚？这个解毒剂是专门匹配他体内这个型号的冰毒研制的，我保证，一定是最有效的解毒剂。但是——” 是的，凡事都有但是，但在唐老大这里，绝不接受任何但是。

“我从不怀疑你的能力或是江家的本事，但我也不能接受任何会让孟少飞陷入困境的风险。他的发情期提早太多，这不寻常。况且这次我不可能再对他只做临时标记，我要确保他的身体没有问题，足以承受之后将会发生的一切。” 对于唐毅的打算，江劲堂倒是完全不意外。作为见证他们爱情奇迹，同时数度贡献助攻的密友，江劲堂太清楚，小警察是唯一能成功撬开唐老大这颗蚌壳的人。为了他这好兄弟得来不易的幸福，和后半辈子人生着想，他对孟少飞的上心绝不比唐毅少。

“兄弟，先别急，我一次跟你讲清楚吧。解毒剂绝对没有问题，但代谢过程必定会产生某些副作用，毕竟是体内的一场大型战役，身体机能、免疫系统都面临重启和升级。发烧是肯定会有的，只要体温不超出40℃，都属于正常范围。刚给他测过，目前体温在39℃上下，记得给他多补充水分、电解质，我准备了三日份的能量剂，你们两个人的量，你要记得一起补充。以往临床的案例里，像这样诱发易感期提前的情况，也不属罕见了。所以，并不需要额外担心什么，按正常的操作就可以……不过，你既然已经做了打算，应该也不会介意是主动达成或是被动执行吧，反正结果他横竖都是你网里的鱼了——” 江劲堂一口气不带喘的，把来龙去脉和因果关系都理的顺顺当当的，还顺带把两人的“洞房花烛夜”也安排上了。

唐毅内心是笃定的，听完江劲堂的话，悬空的心也落了地，何况他有句话是说到了点上的——不论是网里的鱼或是手心里的宝，过了今夜，他会完全标记孟少飞，缔结AO最神圣的婚姻契约，成为彼此此生的唯一。未来，他会让他的Omega生下延续彼此血缘的宝宝，而作为他的Alpha，他将给予他的妻与子绝对的忠诚，全心的呵护，和无条件的信任与爱。

“最后提醒你一点，孟少飞现在的身体状况，不适宜受孕，因为解毒剂会损害胚胎发育。我已经额外备好了避孕药，内服外用都有，你可以自己看着办……” 做惯了老妈子的江劲堂，这次也不遗余力替他们设想周到。对于唐毅此生能遇到这段难能美好的姻缘，江劲堂徒生嫁女儿般的感慨——希望孟警官会好好待他家唐毅，唔，这点他是不怀疑啦；余生很长也很短，他更希望唐毅能真正放下过去，放过自己，别辜负了小警察几次三番豁出命去的用心良苦。

从行天盟主宅离开的时候，已是天光大亮。跟唐毅手下各种交代，并处理完所能想到的所有善后事宜，江劲堂突然一扫困顿。他这个“红娘”也算功德圆满了，这个时间点，该去把另一位“红娘”从被窝里挖出来，然后好好庆祝一番吧？想想心里都美滋滋的。另一边，结束pub营业，刚躺下被子还没焐热的某A君，此刻一个喷嚏，浑身鸡皮疙瘩散落一床，顿觉没好事发生而全然没了睡意……

————————

Day2-Part2>>>

楔子>>>

檀木的香气，极具包容性，又有着突出的两面性。在东方文化里，檀香常带有宗教特色与神秘感，被视为肃穆庄重的表征，有助静心凝神，故而往往散发着禁欲气质；但与之恰恰相反的是，在西方，檀香却被广泛用作催情之物，因着香气中清晰可辩的脂粉味，总能让人浮想联翩于那些酒林肉池、活色生香的景致。尤其余味中隐现着一丝一缕的奶香，那是专属于年轻胴体的鲜甜，触感温润柔滑，回味绵软悠长——而这奶香，显然勾动的绝非食欲。气味本身虽不具象，却常常有着真切的画面感，而檀香的这种矛盾却又出奇和谐的特质，一面闻之使人燥热而欲念横生，一面却又镇静祥和，让人顿生亲近与安宁。

唐毅自踏入房间，便被一股浓郁到热辣的檀香所包围虏获，无可抑制的原始冲动，自骨髓深处迸发开来，随着急速流淌的血液，运送至神经末梢，进而充斥全副感官。属于Alpha天性里的征服欲，以及繁衍后代的生理本能，让他迫切地想要进入Omega的身体，用最原始的律动，传递热情与欲望，翻云覆雨共赴巫山之际，洞穿最深处的密径，在他体内成结，将数以亿计充满生命力的灼热种子，满满灌入即将孕育新生的花田……最后，为宣示绝对的占有与主权，Alpha将以尖锐的犬齿，狠狠刺破Omega鼓胀颤动的腺体，注入自己的信息素，安抚并缓和成结过程中Omega所必经的极度痛苦，其后彻底完成牢不可破的契约标记——从此往后，眼前的人将彻底归属于自己，因着深入骨血的共鸣与羁绊，缱绻痴缠，至死方休。

正文>>>

脑海中涌现的这一切实然太过具象，让人难以自持，以至于唐毅险些将江劲堂的嘱咐全然抛诸于脑后，而直接顺从了本能，扑向自己那张King-size的大床，和床上那个诱得他发狂的人。然而，强大的自制力管控之下，他硬生生压下了自己的生理冲动。床上的人，周身已在高热烘烤下散发着蒸腾热气，让人不禁错觉，似乎周遭景象都在这渐渐失控的温度下扭曲模糊。如果体温持续攀升，事态将变得难于控制，他可不想带着发情期未被标记的Omega，在去往医院的一路上招摇过市引起骚乱。更何况依目前情势来看，他也没有绝对的自信，可以完全压制住自己已被勾动的易感期症状，此刻源源不断从下腹升腾而上的热浪，正恣意撩拨着他全然紧绷的那根心弦。

唐毅甩了甩头强自镇定心神，快速取来江劲堂留下的能量剂，也一并取了足够的清水。喂水喂药以口对口的哺渡方式变得越来越得心应手，几番来回之后，彼此的唇舌越来越胶着难舍，水液被吸吮咂弄搅出的声响，听来更是让人心率失速，呼吸愈渐粗重。

孟少飞圆润的喉结，急切地吞咽滚动着，从唐毅燠热的口腔中，汲取到带着些微酸甜的能量剂，又被一遍遍耐心地喂入了大量清水。药剂中的丰富电解质开始在体内发挥效用，周身肌肉与神经的应激性能，正渐渐恢复至正常水平，细胞物质代谢被再次激活……与此同时，身体的高热随着大量的水分逐渐退散，体温终于慢慢回落至安全阈值——整个过程，似乎是人体内部机能的一场革命与征程，而最终孟少飞的意志凯旋而归，随之高调回归的，还有体内发情期所致的狂热与饥渴。

孟少飞自混沌中恢复清醒，睫毛颤动着半睁开眼，唐毅不甚清晰的模样，带着背光的阴影与光晕，如海市蜃楼般，近在眼前却犹不真切。然而，在Omega发情催动下的Alpha信息素，混合着气味勾人的龙涎香与皮革原始的野性气息，令藏于背后的企图心无所遁形，此刻嗅觉已被无限放大，并取代了几乎所有的感官。从喂水演变而成的绵密缠吻，让彼此的信息素在急促的呼与吸之间交融升华，并于整个空间中弥漫发酵，直至彻底引爆渴欲的燃点——

欲望熏染下，意识有半分迷醉的唐毅，被半拥在身前的孟少飞徒生的一股力量搂了个满怀，神情微讶还来不及动作之际，一阵颠鸾倒凤，他居然被向后推躺在床……而稍早还烧得糊涂，浑身虚软如泥的小警察，正满面潮红轻喘着跨坐在他的下腹处——显然将他扑倒，已用了小警察八九分力，什么都还没做就先喘上了……

被轻易扑倒却也未作挣扎，初时因为担忧孟少飞的状况而浑身紧绷的唐毅，此刻反倒是松了一身力，手肘抵着床褥斜斜撑起上半身，狭长深邃的漂亮眸子自下而上缓缓移动视线，最后微一偏头唇角轻勾，甚是了然地将孟少飞满脸欲色的焦躁模样尽收眼底。即便处于受压制的被动体位，Alpha与生俱来的强大气势，却是不怒自威。孟少飞被男人毫不收敛的露骨眼神，盯得有些乱了方寸，忍不住抬手去捂那双利眸，耳边却传来男人低哑的轻笑。

“孟警官费劲把我扑倒，总不会是打算就这么一整天捂着我的眼吧？”话语间，唐毅掀动的唇，带出的灼热气息，轻轻撩擦过孟少飞的腕部，更是引得脉搏一阵乱颤。  
“你，你少啰嗦……这是情趣，情……情趣懂不懂啊！”孟少飞嘴上咕哝着不甘示弱，一双湿润的大眼却飘忽游移，说出来的话让唐毅又是一阵莞尔。  
“哦？看来孟警官很懂哦，那我拭目以待，交给你咯——”末尾拖长的话音里，满满的调笑与戏谑。

小警察从来最受不得唐老大的激将法，尤其此刻体内火烧般的欲望，已经让他的行动力优先于他的思维。原本扶着唐毅宽阔胸膛的双手，挪向他的衣襟，气息不稳的开始解衬衫扣子，但手指头却因为心焦颤得不听使唤，最后在唐毅不断上扬的嘴角弧度下，赌气般的变成了蛮力撕扯……眼见纽扣颗颗崩裂，孟少飞心头满是发泄的暗爽。随着衣衫褪尽，唐毅线条流畅肌理分明的精壮躯体寸寸展露，而孟少飞的发情期症状愈发难耐。

当两人已然裸裎相对，肌肤毫无间隙的贴近相亲，孟少飞控制不住的在唐毅身上辗转反侧扭动磨弄，很快臀下已是湿滑一片，汁液沾染了两人紧密相抵的下半身。摩擦渐渐像是要起火一般，孟少飞再也忍不住，将自己已经从里到外湿透的敏感部位，抵住唐毅粗壮坚硬的分身……

Omega发情期的身体构造，便是全然为了交合而做好了充分的准备，后穴变得柔软松泛充满弹性，甬道深处源源不断涌出的大量汁液，还有催情激素下，身心松弛可随时承受Alpha入侵的易感神经……只是孟少飞还从来没有试过像现在这样把控全局，虽然占着上位的主动权，但每次想要通过下压的力量，将身下滚烫的肉刃含入体内，却每每都因为结合处过于滑腻而不得其入。唐毅看着身上的家伙哼哼唧唧急红了眼的模样，最后还是心软的出手帮了一把。一手握住自己硬到一柱擎天的性器，一手揉捏着孟少飞软弹的半边臀肉，耐心诱惑着他自己撑开后穴慢慢向下压坐……

当性器顶端巨大的伞状物被酥软紧致的秘穴吞没，两人同时被交合处瞬间迸发开来的快感击中。此刻已敏感异常禁不住些许刺激的Omega，更是腰身一软腿根不住打颤，令正在下压的力道兀地失控，哆嗦着瞬间将Alpha巨硕的分身一吞到底——

孟少飞的颤声惊叫，夹杂着唐毅销魂沉哑的闷吼，令原本已然干柴烈火的场面，更是炸得劈啪作响。全部进入彻底结合的一瞬间，孟少飞整个身子像是被牢牢钉在了滚烫烧红的铁柱上，Omega的体内足够湿润柔软，却也敏感得异乎寻常，被硬物毫无预警的撑开到极致，撕扯的疼痛伴随着激擦而过的酸软快慰，令孟少飞猛地僵直抽搐，本能地夹紧了大腿，昂扬的脖颈露出修长紧绷的线条，红润的皮肤底下，筋脉根根分明。

孟少飞被突来的快感如鲠在喉，红肿的双唇张阖着，大口大口贪婪地吐息着新鲜空气，洁白的贝齿和艳红的软舌时隐时现。埋入身体深处的巨物，粗壮坚硬滚烫，将自己最羞耻的私密部位狠狠地撑开……他艰难地撑坐在唐毅的腹下，轻喘着平复初时进入的激荡，没多久便抵不住发情期的渴欲而开始小幅度的上下起伏。上位的姿势原本就能进得更深入，却因着自身重量的施压，硬生生将Alpha的巨大肉刃迎入直肠深处，将体内搅得汁水淋漓，肠液不受控制的大量涌出，使得两人的结合处一片泥泞湿滑。

可上位的姿势，对孟少飞而言，也是费劲又消耗体力的极限体位，于是在遵循欲望本能，将唐毅压在身下“为所欲为”的短短十多分钟后，孟少飞终于浑身软到直不起腰，眼巴巴望着身下的人，等着他善解人意地主动接手——  
“嗯……唐毅，我没力气……你动一动……”唐毅好笑地看着压在他身上扭动身体却力有不逮无法满足的家伙，刚刚推倒他倒是很大力，现在知道求他了？

落地窗外些微晨曦流泻进来，孟少飞整个身子笼罩在一片光晕里，胸前缀着两颗殷红肿大的茱萸。白到发光的胸膛上，大片的红痧指印、青紫吻痕，满满一副咸湿与色欲的好景致——身上这个人，每一寸的美都让唐毅有些把持不住。唐毅指节分明的大掌扣住孟少飞的后颈，在性腺的位置轻轻按揉施压，瞬间浓郁的Omega信息素飘散出来，让他一阵心驰荡漾。故而遂了心念，压着孟少飞的头迎向自己的唇，将无措闪躲的软舌吞入炙热的口腔中，细细密密的吸吮咬弄。舌根渐渐泛起撕扯的痛，引来孟少飞抗议的吴侬声，然后他听见男人紧绷克制的声音，贴着他的唇和舌，如魔音贯耳般钻进他的大脑里。  
“求我——求我，操你……”孟少飞被唐毅鲜有的荤话撩地一阵颤，整个人软倒在男人肌肉贲张的胸膛上。  
“唔……你欺负人……”小警察快哭出来了，穴肉急切的挤弄着身体里粗粗壮壮的那一根，浑圆的屁股磨着身下男人的腿根，大腿夹了又夹，感觉男人的腰部挺动了下，体内的粗壮更往深处挤进去。  
“啊——顶到了！”这一顶把小警察结结实实爽到了，前列腺受不住突来被激擦而过的尖锐快感，肿胀充血刺激着阴茎欲射的冲动。  
“就是那里，好爽……还要……求你……”孟少飞缩着身子，大腿在唐毅的臀侧夹紧，断断续续的求着，讨好的胡乱亲着男人刚毅有型的下巴，鼻头亲昵地摩挲男人冒出青茬胡渣的脸侧，刺刺的麻痒挠心抓肺般勾人——这是他的男人，也是他的Alpha，更是他无上的主宰，此刻浑身散发出来的浓郁荷尔蒙，仿佛随时可以一口吞灭他。

相对于Alpha和Beta而言，Omega在某种程度上属于感性的生物，之于他们，肉体的感触往往会身随心动。因着信息素的隔空交融，受之催动的心念之下，孟少飞的体内开始不受控制的痉挛紧缩。他的Omega近乎虔诚的祈求与讨好，让唐毅很是受用，而此刻深埋在软嫩穴肉里的分身，突然被近乎窒息的握感，夹到险些缴械投降，他粗喘着双掌钳制住身上男人的软腰，寻着这份销魂蚀骨迎身而上，重重地挺动着胯下巨物狠厉地向上顶击。属于Alpha易感期最为浓烈而霸道的交合信息素，铺天盖地地将他的Omega包裹其中，以确保对方在毫无反抗能力的自主意识下，完完全全彻彻底底的臣服于自己，从而大幅提升受孕几率。孟少飞本就受不住唐毅突来的主动攻击，被撞得颤颤巍巍，惊慌失措又爽痛难耐。又在激喘呻吟之间，大量吸入了Alpha的交合信息素，以至于神魂难守，终于顶不住僵直了身体喷薄而出……

当信息素交融达到一定浓度的时候，也是AO灵肉高度契合的阶段。每对渴望并即将完成契约标记的Alpha与Omega，都将在这个阶段，以充满仪式感的方式，在一场感官可辩、肉体可知、灵魂可感的性爱盛宴中，达成对彼此的终身约定。而属于唐毅与孟少飞的这场仪式，也预示着彼此即将进入新的关系，契合提升至新的高度，是彼此情感升华而水到渠成的宿命。

— TBC —


End file.
